The Super Mario Multiverse
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Because of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, I have decided to say what I believe to be the Mario multiverse. Tell me if you agree with me or not. Also, I own nothing, and all rights go to Nintendo. One-Shot. Please tell me if you agree in the reviews.


There are quite a bunch of Mario universes. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, its confirmed the series is a multiverse. I thought I'd share my opinion on what the alternate universes are.

 **Universe 1 (Also Central):Main Games.**

This universe is home to all the main series games (including the Super Mario Land series and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker).

I also think there are some games that are also canon in this universe. There's the three main sub-series: Yoshi's Island, Donkey Kong, and WarioWare/Wario Land. I include the Luigi's Mansion series, and based on Dark Moon, I'd say the first game ended with the Rank D. Some say its a non-canon series, but I truly believe that it is canon. The sports games could also take place. Some see that they're non-canon, but that would also be like saying Tennis and Golf don't exist in this universe. We can always take a little time off for sports. I also consider the Mario & Luigi series canon here. Its a series that feels like it could happen in the main series, and there are references to the main series. Examples include young E. Gadd in Partners in Time saying he's going to work in Boo Valley. In Paper Jam, Toadette says she's handy, as she's tracked a treasure or two before.

I also think the American Super Mario 2 is canon. Before it was Doki Doki panic, the producers wanted to make a new mario game mostly going up and down rather than left or right. They stopped the idea, but when they made Doki Doki Panic, many ideas were taken for this new game. When they released it as Super Mario 2, their wish was fulfilled. This is why I believe this is the TRUE sequel to Super Mario Bros.

Super Mario Bros. 3 did not happen and was merely a play (confirmed by Miyamoto, search YouTube for Mario Myths ). It was likely a very loose adaptation of the original adventure created by Toads. I also believe that one of the Super Mario Galaxy games is not canon. If the night of the star happens every 100 years, then Mario should be way older. I think that whichever one is non-canon is a story that is re-written by Rosalina or a luma. Similarily, New Super Luigi U is a retelling of New Super Mario Bros. U, likely written by Luigi.

I know this isn't more of for the universe, but I'd like to say the Mario from Donkey Kong is the same as the main games. Now Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong (the original) are different apes who have aged, but there is something many people forget: APES DON'T AGE AT THE SAME RATE AS HUMANS! Finally got that off my chest. I also believe the baby Donkey Kong in Yoshi's Island DS might either be Cranky Kong as a baby or the current one here as a result of Bowser's time travel.

What's more, this universe once merged with another. I'm sure you figured out which, but I'll talk about it later.

That was a big one. I think I'll go to the next ones. They won't be as long.

 **Universe 2: Paper Mario**

This universe is home to the four Paper Mario games. It is the only one with a gate in the main universe (a book). Even before Paper Jam was announced, I always speculated Paper Mario was its own universe. In the Paper Mario games his abilities are cool, but if it was the main universe it would be a bit disturbing. This universe once merged with the main universe.

Based on Luigi's diary, the Tennis, Golf, and Party games could have also taken place in this universe (but unseen so far).

Since the original Paper Mario is kind of a sequel, I consider Super Mario RPG to happen in this universe (although the appearances of the characters are paper).

 **Universe 3: Super Mario-Kun**

You may not know what this is. It is a Japanese manga that is released only in Japan and France. It even has a costume based on it in Super Mario Maker.

The universe has a few adventures from both the main universe and Paper universe. Some characters in this universe actually know that this universe is a manga.

 **Universe 4: Nintendo Comics System**

This universe is home to the Nintendo Comics System that ran from 1990-91 and the Nintendo Adventure Books (with the good endings being canon) that ran from 1991-92. These books just seem to be in the same timeline. Also, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario 2, Super Mario 3 (this time actually happening), and Super Mario World all happened.

 **Universe 5: DIC Catroons**

Home to the trilogy of cartoons run by DIC, these cartoons obviously happened in the same universe. Just like the Nintendo Comics universe, Super Mario Bros, Mario 2, Mario 3, and Mario World all happened, although with renamed Koopalings.

 **Universe 6: American Movie**

Home to the universe of the (not so good) Super Mario Bros. movie made by Buena Vista Pictures.

 **Universe 7: Japanese Movie**

This one is home to the Japanese anime movie (and more liked by critics), Super Mario Bros.: Pīchi-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, loosely translated as Super Mario Bros: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach. This universe is a retelling of the original Super Mario Bros.

 **Universe 8: Other Games**

This universe is mainly home to the Edutainment games (Mario is Missing, Mario's Time Machine, Mario Teaches Typing) and Hotel Mario. This games aren't very good and just seem to be in their own universe.

 **And that's it. That is how I believe each universe is. Thank you for staying with me until the end. So be honest, which of these universes is your favorite. Also, I said be honest. I don't want you to troll me. Hope you liked this.**


End file.
